Midnight's Chaos
This is how Midnight's Chaos goes in The Return of Harmony Part 1 see Rainbow Dash and Arcee chasing something Rainbow Dash: Come back here, you! Arcee: I'm right behind ya, Dash! object they are chasing is a cotton candy cloud which Rainbow grabs Rainbow Dash: Gotcha! Eww, what is this? Cotton candy? Arcee: Who knows? starts to rain chocolate milk Rainbow Dash: Wait a second! It's not supposed to rain until tomorrow. You can't just– Arcee: Are you telling me... rain gets harder Rainbow Dash: You did. the cloud is gone Hey, I didn't tell you to go anywhere! Arcee: face-servos comes over Applejack: Rainbow Dash, what's going on with this rain? I mean chocolate milk? I mean chocolate milk rain?! Bulkhead: Yeah, what's with the rain, Cee. Rainbow Dash: There's crazy weather all over Equestria! Cloudsdale is getting soaked by a major cola storm right now! But don't worry. I'm not leaving you until I get control of Ponyville! Arcee: Yeah. race off Pinkie Pie: Why would you wanna stop this? slurp Smokescreen: Pinkster, why are you acting like this? and Bumblebee arrive Rarity: Ahem. I heard about your troubles, Applejack, and I came to see if there's anything I can do without getting wet. Or dirty. Or out from under my umbrella. Bumblebee: beeps (translation: Or from my vehicle mode.) and Applejack groan Applejack: Fluttershy! Do something! Bulkhead: Ratchet! Fluttershy: Now, Angel, you really shouldn't– No! It's not possible! I must be seeing things! Ratchet: Fluttershy, please! and Optimus arrive Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, everyone. I've learned a new spell that'll fix everything. Optimus Prime: Come on, Autobots. Pull yourselves together. gasps Twilight Sparkle: My fail-safe spell... failed. What do we do? Optimus Prime: I may be wise but even I don't know the answer. Spike: Uh, give up? look at each other Rarity: Spike, Twilight and Optimus will come up with something. Bumblebee: beeps (translation: They always do.) thinks Twilight Sparkle: Hmm, time for plan B. Rainbow, can you corral all those clouds in one corner of the sky? Optimus Prime: Arcee, try to round up as many clouds as you can. nod and race off Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, I need you to bring those high-strung storm clouds down to Earth. Optimus Prime: Bulkhead, be careful. We don't want cotten candy getting everywhere. rain stops Pinkie Pie: Hey, what happened? Smokescreen: See, Pinkster? Sometimes you need to take a break. get to work Fluttershy: Oh dear. I hope none of the animals see these delicious chocolate-filled cotton candy clouds. I'd hate to have to share them. Ratchet: Fluttershy! Pinkie Pie: You and me both, sister! Smokescreen: Pinkster! kicks her Pinkie Pie: Hey! Smokescreen: Then snap out of it! Applejack: And when y'all are done with that, feel free to have some popcorn for dessert. Bulkhead: You said it, AJ. Twilight Sparkle: You see, Spike? You should never give up. There's nothing we can't overcome if we all work together. Optimus Prime: And even Autobots have the strength to pull through the toughest challenges.